


Evolution

by Rhaps0dy



Series: The Masturbation Diaries (Female) [2]
Category: The Masturbation Diaries
Genre: Girl - Freeform, Masturbation, Menstruation, Orgasm, Original Character(s), Other, clitoral stimulation, first time menstruating, shower head, urinating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:22:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3572897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhaps0dy/pseuds/Rhaps0dy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A change in her masturbation position, and she had her first period.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evolution

Ever since that day 2 years ago, when the girl found out about the wonderful sensation, she has been continuing with her daily bath activities. That is, until one night, she couldn't sleep because of severe pain in her abdomen. She didn't know what was going on until in the morning, she saw blood on her bed. And she realized that her period started. 

That didn't stop her from masturbating though, at this point in time, she still didn't know that what she does everyday is called masturbation. However, this time it was a little different then usual. That is because, there was her period. That means that when she urinated, blood or clots of blood were with it. So she "cleaned" her vagina in the same method, but she was worried that the hose of the shower head would touch the water, and the blood, so this time, she squatted tip-toeing, no longer flat on her feet. The first few seconds of it was normal, she could feel the blood being cleaned from her vagina, but then suddenly, she felt this intense feeling where the water was spraying at. It was SO MUCH better than the usual one she did. It was SO MUCH stronger. She continued the angle the water was spraying at, and let it bring her to the high. When the feeling ended, she continued her bath as per usual. But from that day on, that was how she does her daily bath activities. In that position. Holding the shower head in her left hand, with the back of her hand and the head of the shower head touching the ground, and aiming at her vagina, and her right hand flat on the ground, palm facing down, while squatting tipping toed. 

She didn't know that the pleasure was intensified because the spray had more access to her clitoris now, such that it creates more stimulation, hence the pleasure.


End file.
